Find $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} -6 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix}.$
Solution: We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} -6 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 + (-6) \\ (-7) + 11 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}}.\]